The configuration of automatic transfer of telephone book data that represents relations between telephone numbers and registration names from a cellular phone to a handsfree apparatus in a vehicle is disclosed as, for example, an operation sequence of (a) establishing communication line between the cellular phone and the handsfree apparatus when the cellular phone is brought into the short distance communication range of the handsfree apparatus, and (b) automatically transferring, by the cellular phone itself, the telephone book data from the cellular phone to the handsfree apparatus. According to this configuration, the user can select a desired telephone number from among the telephone book data in the cellular phone for placing a call to that selected number. (See Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-193046, for example.)
Further, some of the cellular phones are configured to automatically transfer not only the telephone book data, but also outbound call history data, inbound call history data and the like. For example, according to Bluetooth (registered trademark) standard, development of a new profile (PBAP) that accommodates data transfer such as telephone book data, inbound/outbound call history data to the handsfree apparatus in the vehicle is considered, besides the existing handsfree profile (HFP) that is used to place and receive a call by using the handsfree apparatus in the vehicle.